Update 1
We're back! Mark and Chris talk about their feelings, before taking a look at update 1. Tweaks to escape mode, fine grain control over prisoner intake and most importantly multiple occupancy cells and BUNK BEDS! Shared Cells *New room type: Dormitory *New furniture: Bunk Beds A Dormitory can house any number of prisoners, based on the number of beds installed Dormitories can be small eg 2x3, replacing the normal Cell, allowing for two or more inmates to share a cell together Or Dormitories can be large, with shared showers, toilets, phones, tvs, recreational facilities etc. Better facilities will result in a higher room grading, which will have a positive effect on your inmates Prisoner Intake (continued) There are now several different modes of Intake that can be set for your prison Choose your mode from the Intake report: *'CLOSED' No inmates will be brought to your prison *'FILL CAPACITY' Inmates will be brought into your prison when available, until your available capacity is full *'TOTAL PRISONERS' You set the total number of prisoners desired, and the Intake system works to fill that number *'NUM PER DAY' You choose the number of prisoners to bring in each day (The old method) *'ALL' All available prisoners will be brought in every day Escape mode (continued) Escape mode was deemed too easy and unbalanced, and several features have been nerfed. *Damage done to a prison and its staff is now repaired automatically once the player surrenders or is knocked out. *All staff killed are replaced with new hires *All fires are extinguished *Burnt down walls now get construction jobs created to replace them *All ranged weapons now have limited ammo. (You can press G to drop the current weapon): *Shotgun : 6 shots *Pistol : 6 shots *Tazer : 1 shot *Assault rifle : 30 shots If you steal an item from a room, there is now a three hour timer before that item can be stolen again from that room. This will put a stop to whole teams of escapees stealing knives from the kitchen. (These timers end instantly when the player surrenders or is knocked out.) *Reputations rebalanced *Skilled fighter: chance to disarm opponent now reduced to 20% per hit, down from 30% *Extremely deadly: chance to kill reduced to 15% per hit, down from 30% *Ranged weapons are no longer made more powerful by the Strong/Deadly reputations *Ranged weapons no longer disarm opponents when the attacker has the Skilled Fighter rep *Improved game over screen to stack up victims in the same way as the intake report's prisoner preview. *Gangs rebalanced Rebalanced the chances of gang members and leaders arriving to make gangs a more likely occurrence. *Doubled the chances of receiving gang members at intake *The chance of an incoming gang member being a leader is now much higher *The probability of receiving a gang leader also increases as the size of the gang increases. New translations Greek, Romanian, Swedish, Turkish, Spanish, Portuguese BUG FIXES *no more saving on escape mode gameover screen *Items still loaded on trucks dont get search jobs during shakedown *deployment menu has the correct default selected based on your research *fog of war turns on sooner on GABOS level *error sound only plays once when unable to afford objects Category:Version History Category:Updates